Death Legion
Death Legion - members: Cannon III/? (?) – battlesuit-based w/big cannon; possible martial skills of the Death Legion – a 7’ battlesuit nearly identical to Engineer III’s & Targetter II’s, the design is very similar to the Spartan armour from the Halo games – it entirely obscures everything, including the sex of the pilot; the suit is entirely in olive green & dark green camouflage patterns that shift as you watch w/shimmering black trims; used the Master Chief figurine (H10/023) Demon Lord/? (m) – apparent combat demon (claws, teleportation, etc) of [[Death Legion]] – 6’5”; muscular build w/perfect definition; short, stylish blonde hair & evil yellow eyes; crimson scales; COM -10; costume is a pair of depthless black leather pants; used the Kid Devil figurine (AA/009) Dynamic II/? (m) – skilled martial artist w/utility belt of [[Death Legion]] – 5’6”; incredibly well-defined musculature on a gymnast’s body; short, stylish black hair & grey eyes; apparent teenager; COM 20; costume is a light blue shirt, deep blue shorts, light blue gloves & shoes w/a deep blue cape; used the Robin figurine (CR/001) '''the Face'/? (f) – unknown powers of [[Death Legion]] – just over 5’; costume is a loose-fitting shirt, tie & pants covered with a tan trench-coat – her build is completely obscured; her face is a blank; mid-back length brunette hair; wears a tan fedora; used The Question figurine (AA/004) Magnetism/? (f) – potent magnetist w/foci of [[Death Legion]] – 5’9”; athletic & curvy build w/fantastic definition; waist length curly blonde hair & blue eyes; Caucasian; apparent adult (early 20s); COM 30; costume is a white & violet bodysuit w/gold trims & a long violet cape apparently made from metal strips; used the Polaris figurine (MM/031) Ominous/? (m) – possible cybernetic K’dornian (m) of [[Death Legion]] – 6’6”; huge muscular build though left side of head and right side of body appear to be robotic; short, stylish blue-black hair and blue/glowing red eyes; Caucasian; apparent adult (early 30s); COM 20; costume is very similar to Avatarr’s – a red shirt/pants w/gold trims/accessories & flowing blue cape; used the Cyborg Superman figurine (OR/064) Scythe II/? (m) – cyborg (entire right hand/forearm has been replaced) w/concealed weapons & martial skills of [[Death Legion]] – 6’2”; athletic, muscular build w/good definition; hair & eyes are concealed by his cowl; Caucasian; apparent adult (mid-20s); COM 20; costume is a blue & black bodysuit w/gold trims & a flowing deep blue cape w/gold trims; used the Grim Reaper figurine (AV/044) Straight Shot/? (f) – flying move-through-based brick of [[Death Legion]] – 5’7”; athletic but curvy build; hair is concealed by her helmet; gorgeous green eyes; apparent teenager; COM 30; costume is a red & blue bodysuit w/gold trims & helmet; used the Bulleteer figurine (JL/010) Teen Speed/? (m) – speedster (demonstrated sonic booms) of [[Death Legion]] – 6’1”; athletic, well-defined runner’s build; short, stylish blonde hair & blue eyes; apparent teenager; COM 18; costume is a bodysuit in red & yellow; used the Impulse figurine (LG/029) the Teeth/? (m) – unknown powers of [[Death Legion]] – 6’4”; athletic & muscular build w/impressive definition; short, stylish blue-black hair & blue eyes; apparent adult (early 20s); COM 20; costume is a bodysuit in deep green & gold w/black trims; used the Matter-Eater Lad figurine (SM/025) White Archer/? (m) - archer/ possible marksman of [[Death Legion]] – 6’2”; muscular w/fantastic definition; short, stylish blonde hair & smiling grey eyes; COM 20; costume is white w/silver & black; used the Green Arrow figurine (AN/013) ''''